multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Story: Equestria: Multiverses
A crossover between Multiverses and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. This story will be written by User:Jurassic Park Treasury and User:Orangutans99. If you are a brony, you may also volunteer to write this story. However, there are rules: *The Mane Six must survive. *General wiki rules apply. *You must be a brony. Equestria Prologue: Strange Events Twilight Sparkle looked up into the night sky. Spike was asleep, and it was very late. Even Princess Celestia would have been asleep by now. But Twilight Sparkle was observing the various planet's which surrounded Equestria. She was preparing to observe the gas giant Orion, when massive footsteps were heard just outside of Ponyville. Suddenly, everyone woke up to see what it was. Just outside Sweet Apple Acres, there was a gigantic dragon-like creature. It was undoubtedly huge. It had to be at least 2 kilometers long. It began to rampage through the farm, and quickly destroyed the apple field. Twilight Sparkle was shocked. She never saw a dragon as large as this before. And this one appeared to have metallic skin. Within minutes, Mayor Mare ordered a complete evacuation of Ponyville. The next day, the village was in ruins. Everyone in Ponyville had headed for Canterlot. There, Princess Celestia made an announcement. "Mares and gentlecolts, there has been a declaration of emergency throughout Equestria. Last night, there has been strange activity throughout the world. Most notably, Ponyville has been attacked and destroyed by a dragon-like creature with metal skin and multiple heads. However, there have also been sightings of massive flying crustaceans in the Everfree Forest, as well as a massive monster resembling a squid/dragon hybrid in Fillydelphia. Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, please come up here.", she said. "You must take the Elements of Harmony and find out why these creatures are here. Be careful.", she continued. "Princess Celestia, we have stopped Discord before. I'm pretty sure we will be able to find out the answer to this mystery.", Twilight Sparkle said. "But even if we do solve this mystery, Sweet Apple Acres is ruined.", Applejack cried. "And Sugarcube Corner has been devastated.", Pinkie Pie continued. "And what about my animals? Angel is dead", Fluttershy sobbed. "I'm sure we will be able to start new lives. Remember, every cloud has a silver lining.", Twilight explained. "Now, we shall leave Canterlot and find out what is happening!". Quickly afterwards, the ponies ran out of the hall. Chapter 1: Other Races The Arlekt The Daa "This is Admiral Vasauu of the Daa Grand Fleet, reporting in." "Admiral Ruukaa of the Fifth Daa Court Fleet, reporting in." "Admiral Vuu of the Daa Grand Fleet, also reporting in." The three Daa admirals looked at each other's holograms for a few seconds. Each one of them wore a glimmering suit of nanodiamond armor, quartz highlights marking all parts of their armor in significance of their rank and prestige. Ruukaa spoke first. "I say we should deal with the Cyberteeth along with the Jogorians, only in the Viperius Galaxy. Cutting off the head of the problem should stop the body, correct?" "The Cyberteeth probably do not have any sort of government system!" Vuu replied. "Overwhelming their colonies with pure force should get them scared." "Vasauu, what do you think?" Rukaa asked. The elder admiral sighed. "We have enough ships to wipe out the Cyberteeth threat in all galaxies but Viperius. You court-fleet members really need to shape up in tactics." Ruukaa clenched her teeth. ''Respet your elders... ''she thought to herself. Vasauu contined. "We can start taking out nearby Cybertooth colonies easily. If we can cut off their trade routes, it will be easy to destroy the rest. However, I would reccomend destroying any invasion forces. Those Cybers really like a fight, and stopping them from fighting will easily decrease morale." The Cybertooth eradication conference went on for a few more hours, until a short message went through the comms system. "Cybertooth activity detected in gigaquadrant F of the Vorian-surveyed galaxy ESP 5142." Ruukaa was determined to be the most active. "I guess that's a good place to start, then!" "Agreed," said Vasauu. "Computer, maneuver ships to that galaxy, we're going to branch off from there." He turned back to the conference. "I can take gigaquadrants A through D, with some of F, Ruukaa, you take F through H, and Vuu, you take the rest. Scan for any remaining activity." "Yessir," the two other admirals replied in unison. The ships prepared to jump, entering ultraspace quickly. The Laoine The Vorians Vosifravr Qahu ana'Daomhaen surveyed the space around him from his dreadnought, constantly watching and waiting for any activity. Little went on in this galaxy. At the edge of the Viperius Galaxy System, this was a rather large galaxy, but there were no space-faring empires found yet. He took another sip of his Qsar, savoring the taste of the sugar and other carbohydrates. A Vorian technician's voice blared through his comms. "Marshal! Cyberteeth activity in gigaquadrant F of this galaxy! Sapient life detected, but not space-faring- we may need to assist them!" Spilling his drink with the sudden burst of activity, he quickly got to his senses. "Give me statistics on their numbers." "Right away, sir! Tartarus and a hundred thousand ships orbiting, as well as a thousand Con-Rit and fifty billion soldiers on the surface. What's your strategy?" Qahu thought for a moment, and then replied, "We can probably surpass them in numbers. I'd reccommend drilling a hole in the formation and scattering 'em, but then we can just destroy them as soon as we get to the surface of the planet!" "Plotting course through ultraspace, and jumping!" Chapter 2: Terrortooth Chapter 3: Everfree Emenata Chapter 4: Obeidon Chapter 5: Return of Chaos Chapter 6: The Elements Equestria Chapter 7: Back to Equestria Dinoterra Chapter 8: Dinoterra Chapter 9: Carnager Emenata Chapter 10: Skrap Chapter 11: Crime Chapter 12: Discord's Rule Chapter 13: Fire in the Furnace Crossverse Chapter 14: Crossverse Notes *This story is going to have at least 40-50 long chapters. If any other bronies want to help, please do. *This story is non-canon, so it shouldn't affect any Master Plans. *With the loss of the Daemoniverse and Vesania, this story shall be shorter. Category:Crossovers Category:Fiction Category:Non-Canon Stories